


Roses on Pale Skin

by charlottefrey



Series: Advent Calendar 2016 - Star Wars Edition [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Finn is sometimes a little shit, Kylo has too many emotions for his 'tiny' body, M/M, Rey always, Tattoo shop/Florist AU, Tattoos are hot i agree, and Poe has like 2 lines here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: Kylo is annoyed by everything. But especially Armitage Hux who opened up his tattoo parlor next to the florist he's working in.Finn and Rey just want them to fuck already.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. This was a longer story to get it done. Work computer hated my usb drive and so i had to take pictures of the fic and re-write it. Alas, it's done now.  
> Enjoy!!

Kylux was pissed at everyone right now. Not only had he been woken by his cousin singing “Last Christmas” he also was annoyed by the weather, the people and the next door shop owner. The man who opened up his Tattoo parlour last month had more customers than Kylo wanted him to have.

Because who would want that hot mess of a man tattooing their skin. Not Kylo, mind you. Because apart from the fact that the man was hot as fuck he also had luscious red hair, just the colour of the sun setting before it vanished completely. And of course his slender fingers with the immaculate fingernails, always the right length.

And his eyes, the sharp light blue like broken glass shards cutting into Kylo’s own. Damnit he hated the man, down to his perfectly plum butt always clad in finely tailored trousers.

   “Stop hurting the flowers.” Finn said and took the roses from Kylo’s hands. “Why are you like this? Is it because Armitage Hux came over earlier to tell you your car was in his parking lot?”

   “NO!” Kylo said aggressively. “He’s a prick!”

   “A hot prick.” Finn said and looked out of the window as an old lady was walking by. “That ass tho…” He mused, knowing fully well it would enrage Kylo even more. Admiring Armitage’s ass was his privilege, why would Finn think he was allowed to do it?

   “Get lost.” He muttered under his breath as he fled into the storage room as the old lady entered, a smile one her face.

   “Suck a dick, loser.” Finn replied between his teeth and went to greet the customer, smiling cheerfully.

While Finn took care of the lady, Kylo looked out of the window looking over the small backyard. Armitage Hux was standing in his white shirted glory, the sleeves rolled up to reveal a colourful tattoo sleeve with red roses up his left arm and a Celtic design sleeve up the left. He smoked as he looked at the three cars parked against the old brick wall marking the end of the backyard.

Kylo watched, enthralled how the other man lifted his thin arm, the lit cigarette glowing in the early morning light. Armitage Hux was a master piece come to life.

   “Don’t drool all over your pretty little apron.” Poe said as he carried in a large bucket of flowers. Wiping around to bark at the delivery man, Kylo nearly took down the rack of ribbons.  “You should really ask him out.”

   “Shut up.” Kylo said quietly and looked back over his shoulder, catching a glimpse of Armitage returning into his shop.

 

 

Kylo groaned against the counter top. It was half past six in the evening and that old man was just not leaving. He was looking for something for his wide and nothing could satisfy him. Finn’s smile had become forced and everything he was offering was a more desperate plea for the torture to finally end.

Armitage was just leaving his tattoo shop when the old man decided he wasn’t finding what he was looking for and just left without any kind of apology for keeping them so long. Finn stuck out his tongue and flipped the man off behind his back, something the young man rarely did.

And just to make the evening better, Armitage entered too. Finn looked at him as if he was contemplating if the sentence of 15 years in prison were worth committing a murder.

   “I don’t want to keep you for too long. I know how it feels to just want to go home. But I am having a small get-together tomorrow night at the parlour and wanted to ask if you fell like joining?”

Kylo looked at Finn and Finn looked at Kylo. Eventually the black man nodded and Kylo simply shrugged.

   “Can I bring my cousin with me? She wants to become a tattoo artist and she’s been bugging me to introduce her to you since she knows you’re working next door.” That wasn’t the only reason, Rey wanted to know Armitage but Kylo kept quiet about that.

   “Sure, you can bring her along I you want to.” Armitage said in his usually emotionless voice

   “Awesome!” Kylo replied, sounding more exhausted than he anticipated and gave Armitage a weak thumbs up before he put his head on the counter top.

   “Ignore him. He’s been working since eight this morning.” Finn said cheerfully and laughed.

   “Don’t you think you’re over-working yourself?” Armitage asked while he walked over to the counter, his dress shoes clicking on the marble floor. Kylo lifted his head up and sighed.

   “Yeah, but work is important. And I can’t let Finn do all the work.”

   “I told you like ten times, I can manage!” Finn barked. “You just don’t listen.”

   “You should really listen to your friend.” The concern in Armitage’s voice puzzle Kylo.

   “Yeah.” Finn chimed in. “Don’t come to work tomorrow or I’ll tell Rey about that time you were so drunk…” With his last energy resource, Kylo bolted upright to yell loudly nonsense. Luckily, Finn shut up immediately.

A chuckle escaped Armitage and when Kylo looked at the other man he found him smirking. It suited him extraordinarily.

 

 

Rey was super excited about the invite and wasn’t talking about anything else the whole day. Kylo actually just wanted to sleep on the couch while she was rambling on.

   “You’re supposed to study bitch.” Kylo eventually said and rolled over, facing the back of the couch in order to avoid looking at ter.

   “You’re such an asshole, I am meeting the boy you have a crush on who’s a tattoo artist! Of-fucking-course I am excited beyond anything. Studying in unimportant!”

   “Tell that to your dad!”

In way of replying, she threw her history book at him.

 

He was telling himself for the tenth time that he wasn’t dressing up for this occasion. But the truth was: He sure as hell did. His favourite black pants and the black tee with the skull motive were the sexiest shit he owned. Not speaking about the goth pants with the lace up the side he bought three years ago on an impulse, but he would never ever wear them.

Rey was only smirking when she saw him, but didn’t dare to say a word for the whole ride. When they arrived they already saw the people standing outside the shop, smoking. Rey grinned at Kylo when she hopped out, but she knew better than to say anything. As they entered, Kylo spotted Finn, who waved over at him.

   “You came!” He shouted and handed Kylo his beer bottle.

   “Apparently.” He replied. “Why do I have the honour of finishing off your bottle?”

   “Because you need to get drunk.” Finn stage whispered. “So you can confess your undying love to Armitage.”

   “Shut up.” Kylo said without venom. He was suddenly interrupted by Armitage himself.

   “Don’t be so impolite as to tell your most valued colleague to shut up.” The ginger said with  a laugh and smiled. He was clearly drunk and Kylo found it way too adorable to even care about anything else.

   “He’s also my only colleague.” He countered.

   “Nonsense. Unimportant.” Armitage said and waved his hands in front of Kylo’s eyes. “What’s more important…Your shirt. I could tattoo you the skull all over your pretty chest.” Armitage’s hands rubbed over the shirt and Kylo’s chest was burning from the touch.

   “Okay.” He said slowly.

   “It would be so amazing. The black ink on your pale skin.” Kylo looked down, the two heavily tattoo arms sliding over his massive chest. “And roses. Red. Or pink.”

   “Well…I was thinking about red roses…” With his free hands, Kylo grabbed Armitage’s arm. “And a ginger fox.”

The transformation from amazed drunk to love drunk was incredible to watch in Armitage’s pale eyes. He smiled slowly. Just now Kylo noticed everyone was quiet, even the music was down. Then Rey and Finn started chanting _KISS KISS KISS_ and a white haired woman with piercings all over her face and ears fell in and soon, everyone had joined.

Kylo grinned and Armitage smirked. Gently Kylo sat the bottle down on the windowsill by his side, slid his now free arms around Armitage’s and dipped the man, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.

The cheers blended in with the thumping of his heart and he was soaring five feet above the ground, Armitage’s lips heaven on his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and (If you're nice enough) commenting!  
> Have a wonderful tenth day of Christmas!


End file.
